A Night Together
by widespread
Summary: This is one of those times where a guy tends to get lonely... at night.


It was a dark night in the dorms. Zane was in bed, curling up with his "wife", Lucy. Outside of his room loomed Syrus. It was a peculiar night for him, for he felt the need to comfort the sleeping Zane. He slowly approached the bed, slipping in quietly behind him. Soon enough, they were spooning. Syrus nuzzled into Zane's neck. This woke him up, however. He promptly turned to face his molester.

"What in the fuck are you doing?" Zane asked.

Syrus looked around. "Uh… spooning?" he said nervously.

"… Get the fuck off of me."

"No."

Then without warning, Zane screamed, "HELP! I'M BEING RAPED BY A GUY!" Again, without warning, two people were at Zane's door. One of them held a Steyr AUG Para. The other wore nothing.

"Alright, now no one's getting raped here. Understand?" said the gun holder.

Syrus looked to the man. "It's not rape, Fintes. It's just some guy love."

"… It looks like rape to me."  
Shaking his head, Syrus just waved a hand. The other figure walked into the room. "Say guys~…" she said. "Mind if I join~?"

"No, this is a guys only thing." he said.

She shrugged, sitting across from the bed. The other figure merely sighed and walked back to his room. "Just.. Don't rape him, got it?"

"Don't worry…" Syrus said with a grin. "I won't." And suddenly, without warning, he kissed Zane on the lips.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "I'm married!"

"So? Us guys can't broke back it on a Saturday night?" he asked.

"No! I told you, I'm married!"

"…Fine then. I'll show you what a guy feels like!" And he promptly dove for Zane's pants. Within seconds, the pants and underwear were around his ankles. And there was Syrus's prize: Zane's untouched cock. Syrus licked his lips and immediately went down on Zane.

"WHAT THE FU- ooooohhh…" Zane gasped once Syrus's mouth enveloped his package. Syrus quickly moved up and down, letting his tongue caress the shaft. The other figure, which was now moving to Syrus, was getting aroused. She immediately forced herself underneath Syrus, and worked her way around his pants. Once his erection was free, she gorged herself on it. This caused Syrus to groan while sucking off Zane, who was leaning back in his position and groaning.

"Oh wow… th-that f-feels great…" Zane said. "But… but I think I got one better…" He then shoved Syrus off his now wet boner. Syrus, looking with intent, let him. Zane then bent Syrus forward, pulled down his pants, and forced his throbbing erection inside Syrus's now open anus. He moved his hips back and forth quite hard, thinking the saliva from his mouth lubed it up. Needless to say, it didn't really. As Syrus screamed, the woman positioned herself underneath him again, this time, her dripping vagina positioned near his boner. Seeing the woman, Syrus grinned, penetrating her lips without question. She moaned as the guys moaned. Zane thrust his hips harder, causing his lover to scream. The woman was moaning a bit louder, mainly due to her lover going harder as well. Thrusting with all his might, Zane was moaning and groaning as well, almost ready to shoot his load.

"S-Syrus…!" he yelled.

"Wh-What is it, Zane?" Syrus replied.

"I'm g-g-going to cum!"

Without warning, Syrus shoved him off of him. "Not in my ass, that's for sure!" he replied, getting off of the woman and on his knees. He gave Zane's cock a quick jerk and it shot a nice creamy load all over Syrus's face. He licked up what he could, going up to kiss him. The woman waved.

"Uh hello? I didn't cum yet…" she said. In the doorway, another, more curvaceous woman appeared.

"Well maybe I can help~…" she said.

The first woman hopped up and followed the woman out. Once they got to the woman's room, the door closed. On the other side, the second woman began to finger the first one.

"Ohh yes, Ariel, yes!" she moaned, letting her lover massage the interior of the crotch. Eventually, due to being fucked by Syrus for a bit, she climaxed all over her fingers. Ariel then proceeded to lick them, tasting the juices.

"Thank you~." the woman said.

"Anytime, hun~." said the other. And then they both scissor'd the night away.


End file.
